


All My Sins Remembered (The After The Swans Remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here they all were, years later, broken, bent, older and mostly wiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Sins Remembered (The After The Swans Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Thy Orisons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2269) by Kernezelda. 



> Written for the LiveJournal Community remixthedrabble - Round 7
> 
> Beta'd by Luzula.

Oliver watched from his shadowy corner of the dressing room as Geoffrey and Ellen tore at each other's clothes like desperate teenagers. A button was carelessly ripped loose and clattered to the floor, loud against the backdrop of soft panting and hushed words.

A bitter smile twisted his lips as Ellen's small hands fluttered and found a home in Geoffrey's dark hair. He remembered so well the feel of those hands: delicate yet strong, her nails leaving streaks of fire down his back as she cried out and writhed under him. But it was the feel of Geoffrey's hair, the taste of his mouth, that haunted him now.

Ellen reached forward and rested her palm on the side of Geoffrey's face. After a moment, he curled his hand around hers. She rubbed her thumb gently along his cheekbone.

Geoffrey and Ellen had always fit together, two interlocking pieces of a puzzle with no place for Oliver. As he looked at them now, he saw the subtle marks of the passing of time—the fine lines around their eyes, and the stray gray hairs that Ellen would never admit to.

Here they all were, years later, broken, bent, older and mostly wiser.

Ellen kissed Geoffrey. And kissed him.

Jealousy flared, again and always, and he laughed mockingly at himself. With that, Oliver exited, stage left.

-fin-


End file.
